Up to now, the prior art has focused mainly on rubber modifications for non-reinforced thermoplastics. The use of rubber modification with glass reinforced thermoplastics is only described as an extension to the non-reinforced use. In general, they describe the impact strength to increase regularly with the rubber addition up to 40% in weight of the total matrix. All other properties decrease with rubber addition, e.g., tensile strength and flexural strength. In that way, to achieve the best impact one has to use the maximum rubber content allowed by the minimum strength requested by the application. In general, such rubber modifications are ranging around 20 to 40% in weight of the total matrix.